The Punishment of the Shinigami Ryuk
by The Power of Three '95
Summary: He fooled the King, and now he pays. Ryuk is punished to return to the Human Realm... but things are going to be quite more different from now on. Would Ryuk fit into the Human World? Only time would say, but soon he realizes one thing: his punishment wasn't what he thought it would be. Will change to M further on.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Thanks for clicking. This is a Fan fiction that popped into my head while seeing the series and a drawing Takeshi Obata did of his first sketch of Ryuk. Since then, my head hasn't left me alone. So here it is. I hope you like it as you read. Corrections are more than welcomed!**

* * *

**I**

**Fallen**

_**Prologue**_

_ Her heart wasn't a muscle anymore. If she pleased, she could rip it out and let it fall to a thousand pieces in the ground. It felt more like a rock after that appalling and dreadful call that ruined her world and changed her life…_

_ Light was dead._

_ Steamy tears opened their way out of her eyes and down her cheeks like a flooding river, ruining the mascara that she putted on with so much care for Light. Since that miserable moment Misa's world crushed down, leaving her like a lifeless being wondering the world._

_ When Light died, Misa also did._

_ And at that roof top were she could see the whole city beneath her, that city in which she came to meet him, Light, the man of her life, her love…Now was rotten without him, filthy and empty. It was so nostalgic that it was aching being there in the town were he once breathed and lived and interacted. She couldn't take it anymore._

_ When she said she couldn't live a world without Light she meant it. It was like walking without half your body. She was all alone now, without parents, or Light…that on that morning she decided that she would give herself on a freefall that would led her back to Light._

_ With the avenue bellow the tip of her shoes she closed her eyes and took one last taste of the air of the city, before the violent shock of the fall would leave her breathless. She didn't need valor to get up to this moment; she just needed to remember that Light could be waiting for her at the other side. The thought of Light encouraged her. _

_ She was about to take one step into the abyss when something fell flat beside her and she jerked her eyes open. In that spot it was difficult to move so she turned her head around slowly._

_ A black notebook lay on the floor beside her. She frowned. Its presence was puzzling. It lay all alone, strange and right beside her. It seemed as if it stared right back at her. Chills went down her spine at gazing it. There was something odd about its black cover and thin pages, as if some evil was craving inside of it, waiting to be opened and set free. And what creped her out the most was its entrance. There was no one on that roof top but her. She checked for anyone beside her, but she saw no one. She gazed back at the notebook. In her position, it was pointless wondering those kind of things, but, where did it come from?_

_ Was it there for something? Did it fall from a plane? Was it from a bird that flew by while carrying it and lost its grip? _

_ Was it a sign? A message from her beloved? Was he trying to make contact from the other world?_

_ At that thought she reconsidered the notebook and stared at it. There was no other explanation for it. Why else had it fallen in that place on a time like that? _

_ And just like that, the girl that was about to commit suicide, walked over the new curiosity on the floor. But when she was about to bend to pick it up a hard thump startled her and made her scream. _

_ A slender man had fallen beside her, facedown with black wardrobe and hair. One of his arms laid under his forehead as the other stretched out. It looked like a corpse to Misa. It was as if she'd just faced a crime scene in front of her eyes. She covered her mouth in horror, stepping back. Was someone watching her and trying to stop her to suicide with a trick? Was it really a message from Light?_

_ At that, the man moaned. Misa froze dead. He was alive!_

_ He lifted his head with effort but once he did he began to cough and pant, like a man that almost drowned. Misa was motionless as the man tried once again to lift himself from the floor by using his arms, but failed again. And after that, he didn't move anymore. Misa stared shock at the young man, bewildered, too afraid to move and ruin the crime scene and too startled to speak. But after long minutes, her senses were calmed enough for her to react. Misa slowly walked onto the man. _

_ Misa build up enough courage to poke him and shake him. But after no response she decided to pull his shoulder to face him up. Once she did, Misa gasped. He was like a fallen angel! _

_ It was the most beautiful face she had seen…since Light._

**Shinigami Realm**

That world was so vain. Its silence, its weather, its people, its peace…it was all sickening.

After returning from the Human Realm, the Shinigami World seemed so surreal to Ryuk. The concept of activity did not exist there. No wind twisted around. No apple trees survived. No rain fell. No motion took place. Just the same gambling other shinigami did to spend the worthless eternity they had. Everything was just as the same as Ryuk had left it.

By just imagining how things would continue on as they were forever made him anxious. What else would he do to spend the time he had left of his life spam? Would he just sit over a mountain of shinigamis' skulls beaten by death and time for the rest of his existence?

In such occasions he didn't seem so far away from the bones and skulls he sat on. As a matter of fact, suicide was more attractive than the idea of living on a place like that forever.

But then again, he'll miss apples so much that he would discard the idea at the end.

And that was how Ryuk had no option but to move from place to place, on the search for a new spot to sit, or a new rock to throw. Other Shinigami's that saw him asked about his trip down on the Human World or didn't bother and ignored him just as Ryuk ignored them. In either of them, Ryuk shared nothing about his experience, for he found it too tiresome and he wanted to keep it for himself as long as he had the fresh memory.

A day hadn't passed since he had returned when Ryuk was all the shinigami around the area talked about. Zellogi, that had seen it all through a hole, was the most inclined to the conversation. He replied that on Ryuk's stay he had spent a few years being a woman's pet, which, in his opinion, was very attractive and very _fond_ of Ryuk.

Other shinigami's at hearing that stared laughing, "_A woman_? _Fond of Ryuk_? Give me a break! He's a disaster of a face! How can a woman look _that_?"

"Well, human seem to be very desperate when it comes to attractions…Who knew?"

"HA! But did you actually saw something, or are you just making it up again?"

"No. Not this time." Zellogi assured, "She actually _hugged_ Ryuk once"

The shinigamis burst out laughing, "_No way_!"

They're laughter spread all through the realm; however they never reached Ryuk's ears. At that moment the shinigami finally founded a place to sit. He stared at the new view of the valley, filled with mist and a grey sky. It was better than nothing.

He began to pick up skulls and throw them down the hill; just to watch were would they fall and how the trail of dust they left behind disappeared. At the third skull another shinigami walked onto him.

"Ryuk", he called.

"…What now?" Ryuk moaned, knowing that visit wasn't to say hello.

The shinigami's name was Nu. It was rare for him to be addressing Ryuk. He was a very powerful shinigami, the second after the King of Death himself. The reason of why he got there never past through his mind. For the past hours he has been what everyone has been talking about lately, it was no wonder he came in person.

But his reply wasn't what Ryuk expected it to be, "The king has summoned you"

Ryuk turned his head, "Huh? Why?"

"Don't play around. You know why."

"No. I don't actually. I'm quite busy right now you know" Ryuk threw another skull but it broke before it could roll down, "Blast."

"Ryuk, I'm serious. The old man doesn't like to wait."

"Why not? He's got all eternity." Ryuk laughed, "Why does he want to see me anyway. Can't you tell him that I'm busy?"

"It's not a suggestion Ryuk. The King has sent me here to apprehend you"

Ryuk was startled and turned his head around slowly. His face was like a mask that never left its smile away, but at that moment his eyes were working out in a sly frown.

Nu nodded, "Now you understand, do you? The Notes…The King knows about them."

Ryuk didn't reply. His brain tried to work out a way out of that situation, but, he had seen this day coming anyway, since he succeeded in fooling the Old geezer in order to obtain another Death Note he knew very well the consequences if the Old Hag found out about his mischief. However, after all those adventures in the human world, Ryuk couldn't deny that, caught or not, it had been all worth it, even if it only lasted for a while. After all everything had a price.

"Apprehend me, huh?" he finally said, just to keep on track reality, "That means I'm in trouble…"

"More than you can imagine" Nu giggled. Shinigami like him founded it amusing seeing others fall into the claws of punishment. It made their day after all.

The King was a big mass suspended from chains. Its presence had always been overwhelming, like facing a thousand years of existence materialized. When Ryuk faced the King a whole line of shinigamis stood behind him, staring as an audience, but, compared to the King's presence, the audience was nothing but walls.

Armonia Justin was close by the King, as his right hand, but Ryuk never minded him.

Even do the King of Death was all capable of handing problems swiftly and was presumed to be immortal, he despised talking to lower class shinigami because it felt like a waste of time.

"_Ryuk_…" the King's voice was a dreary hiss, "_You know why you are here in front of me_?"

"I can guess…but you only know …"

"_Scum…_" he snarled, "_I do not like playing around. The possession of a second Death Note must pass through me. Foolish dimwit…"_

"But, It wasn't that bad what I did. I was too bored and I needed some fun you know…to kick things up a notch-"

"_Do not think your actions would go unnoticed." _His voice was turning loud, aggressive, "_I have already decided what your punishment shall be…"_

_ "_Punishment_?" _Ryuk echoed, as if he had never herd that word before.

The crowd behind Ryuk chortled. He looked around him, puzzled. Was all of this all ready set up?

If the King had muscles to move, he would've smiled at saying, "_You'll know when you get there_. _Be gone_"

Before Ryuk could utter any words in response, the earth beneath him shook. A crack opened beside his toes, and, from it, a hand burst out from it, grabbing Ryuk by the ankle. He tried in vain to shake it off when another hand got a strong grip at his other leg, and another at his knee. Then, the three hands began to push him down forcibly and Ryuk didn't try to fight himself free. Struggling against the King's will was fatuous and not like him. He was aware of the kinds of punishment the King made the shinigami who broke his codes subdue, and at his place it wasn't convenient for him to struggle. It was imminent. There was no turning back.

Things will get a little bit interesting…But how long will the fun last?

More hands appeared from the ground and pulled him down. The floor beneath Ryuk swallowed him and the Shinigamis around him ascended. When the floor was at the level of his chest he wondered what will be waiting for him down below.

The shinigami ascended more and more until the earth covered Ryuk completely.

He thought about pain and how it would feel like when the hands that were pulling him down, suddenly released him. Before he could even wonder why, a whirl pool sucked him. Its wind lashed like a storm. It was like falling, except that he couldn't see anything.

Then a wave of energy came rushing to him, involving him in steaming light…what came next was like crashing into water: empty sensation of losing weight and speed…he felt his body lighter and cold…

His limbs went numb as a stroke of wind slapped his face. A city came rushing to him before everything went dark.

Down below, a pop idol had her hands over her chest and her eyes closed as her blond hair flapped gracefully with the wind.

Her heart wasn't a muscle anymore. If she pleased, she could rip it out and let it fall to a thousand pieces in the ground. It felt more like a rock after that appalling and dreadful call that ruined her world and changed her life…

Light was dead.

Steamy tears opened their way out of her eyes and down her cheeks like a flooding river, ruining the mascara that she putted on with so much care for Light. Since that miserable moment Misa's world crushed down, leaving her like a lifeless being wondering the world.

When Light died, Misa also did.

And at that roof top were she could see the whole city beneath her, that city in which she came to meet him, Light, the man of her life, her love…Now was rotten without him, filthy and empty. It was so nostalgic that it was aching being there in the town were he once breathed and lived and interacted. She couldn't take it anymore.

When she said she couldn't live a world without Light she meant it. It was like walking without half your body. She was all alone now, without parents, or Light…that on that morning she decided that she would give herself on a freefall that would led her back to Light.

With the avenue bellow the tip of her shoes she closed her eyes and took one last taste of the air of the city, before the violent shock of the fall would leave her breathless. She didn't need valor to get up to this moment; she just needed to remember that Light could be waiting for her at the other side. The thought of Light encouraged her.

She was about to take one step into the abyss when something fell flat beside her and she jerked her eyes open. In that spot it was difficult to move so she turned her head around slowly.

A black notebook lay on the floor beside her. She frowned. Its presence was puzzling. It lay all alone, strange and right beside her. It seemed as if it stared right back at her. Chills went down her spine at gazing it. There was something odd about its black cover and thin pages, as if some evil was craving inside of it, waiting to be opened and set free. And what creped her out the most was its entrance. There was no one on that roof top but her. She checked for anyone beside her, but she saw no one. She gazed back at the notebook. In her position, it was pointless wondering those kinds of things, but, where did it come from?

Was it there for something? Did it fall from a plane? Was it from a bird that flew by while carrying it and lost its grip?

Was it a sign? A message from her beloved? Was he trying to make contact from the other world?

At that thought she reconsidered the notebook and stared at it. There was no other explanation for it. Why else had it fallen in that place on a time like that?

And just like that, the girl that was about to commit suicide, walked over the new curiosity on the floor. But when she was about to bend to pick it up a hard thump startled her and made her scream.

A slender man had fallen beside her, facedown with black wardrobe and hair. One of his arm laid under his forehead as the other stretched out. It looked like a corpse to Misa. It was as if she'd just faced a crime scene in front of her eyes. She covered her mouth in horror, stepping back. Was someone watching her and trying to stop her to suicide with a trick? Was it really a message from Light?

At that, the man moaned. Misa froze dead. He was alive!

He lifted his head with effort but once he did he began to cough and pant, like a man that almost drowned. Misa was motionless as the man tried once again to lift himself from the floor by using his arms, but failed again. And after that, he didn't move anymore. Misa stared shock at the young man, bewildered, too afraid to move and ruin the crime scene and too startled to speak. But after long minutes, her senses were calmed enough for her to react. Misa slowly walked onto the man.

Misa build up enough courage to poke him and shake him. But after no response she decided to pull his shoulder to face him up. Once she did, Misa gasped. He was like a fallen angel!

It was the most beautiful face she had seen…since Light.

It was so clean and soft. Black leaks of hair fell over his closed eye lids like claws. Misa saw something beautiful in them without knowing what lay under those closed lids.

Who was he? Where did he come from? Did Light send him to her or…?

_Was he Light_?

Light.

Her heart burned at that thought, and the puzzlement towards the strange young man transformed into curiosity. Misa felt an insipid desire to touch his cheek, just at the idea of Light…What if he was Light? What if instead of _her_ meeting_ him_,_ he_ came to met _her_? And if that was true, was that a desperate sign to prevent her from killing herself?

Her heart melted. The tips of her fingers came closer and closer to his face. She drew in her breath when her fingers reached his cheek…

The man's eyes snap open.

Misa jumped back, gasping. He sat on the floor abruptly, panting (although he didn't know how he did it). The pop star froze on place as the man took his palm to his head and his chest went up and down. All her questions suddenly disappeared at seeing him, so scared and shocked. It seems as if he just got out of the water. Could this really be Light? No. His hands were longer; his skin seemed so pale that if she leaned closer to him she could see his veins. And that hair…it was dark violet and greasy. This couldn't be Light. Or was Light reborn into another body?

The young man groaned, "What the hell was all that?" she managed to hear.

But quickly after that, the guy gasped, and brought closer his palms to his face with round eyes. Misa took his surprise as a joke: who would see his hands like if they were made out of whoopee cushion bags? But when he noticed his chest and his legs in shock, Amane realized he wasn't fooling around. He was really, really surprised, as if he had never seen himself before. But things got stranger when he looked up at her, searching for reference. His face was so amazed and so childish that Misa remembered calling him a fallen angel.

He was back to the Human Realm. And that was Misa. And this was a human body.

So, was this his punishment? Becoming a human? A real, air breathing and heart beating human?

_This_ was what the King came up to? _This_ was his _big judgment_? Making him live with the humans a little bit longer?

At that, Ryuk sort of felt relieved for it. He expected something more involving big knives, chains and black tools of torture. But this was nothing compared to those bloody utensils, so why did the King brought him there? Did he really expect that this was a hell version for Ryuk? That a stay inside this human body would make him experiment something worse than the slow process knives took to cut his arms open?

Fool. What a fool.

This was exactly what he wanted, another new reason to escape that lousy world of his where there was nothing to expect. It was a favor to Ryuk rather than a punishment.

But…what an odd coincidence that in the very place he landed _she_ was there. Of all the humans he met in his stay, did it have to be _her_?

Misa was frozen in place, too shy to move, to frighten to speak. By that reaction Ryuk supposed she didn't recognize him, reassuring his human state. How did he look like to Misa? Did he had the same face as a shinigami but in a human version or was he as good looking as Light?

Ryuk couldn't tell even if he took his fingers to his soft face.

"Did Light send you?"

Ryuk raised his eyes to her, "What?"

Misa drew her breath, "Light…He send you to me…Did he send you to me?"

Unbelievable. Did she lose her senses in so little time? Where humans so burnable to insanity with just a little crack? Was Misa that weak to pain and death?

Then Ryuk barked out in laughter. The human girl stared at him the same, without giving a shock at his sudden burst of laughter of the guy, "You think that _Light_ _send_ me here _to you_?!" he exclaimed holding his stomach when he felt his laughter increase and transform into an agonizing massage to his gut. He couldn't believe the fantasy the human's brains created just to protect itself from tormenting truth and how little time it needed to trigger its creation. So smart and powerful was the brain and still so envious and stupid. How could they skip a truth when it wasn't a rock to walk around from? The truth has no escape, because the truth wasn't made for it to be shadowed. It would all lead to it at the end. When he quit on laughing, he was out of breath, although he asked himself of how he's new lungs got the ability to even work. As he panted he got on to his feet, clearing his eyes from water.

He looked back at Misa, "What if I say yes?"

Misa's eyes widened, "You…!"

"I haven't said anything yet." Ryuk interjected, "I just said, what if."

Amane stared at him thoughtfully. If he_ were_ sent by Light, it meant that he was staring from above, looking out for her. She wanted it to be true, but…What if he was lying?

"Are you an impostor?"

"What? Why would I be?" it was warming all up to him, he saw this too easy, "I know that your name is Misa Amane and that you and Light Yagami were together working for the police…or should I say arrested?"

"Arrested?" she asked puzzled, "How-?"

"What if I say yes to your question?" Ryuk repeated, "What if Light did sent me here from another world, to tell you to continue his legacy as Kira?"

Misa gasped, "Kira?"

The guy giggled, "You don't remember do you?"

Amane opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out.

Kira. Was this guy serious? Should she ever consider listen to what that stranger was saying? Kira. Ryuzaki had always accused Light to be him but he never founded evidence. Kira. Had Light really been Kira? Had Ryuzaki been right all this time?

"What's your name?"

Ryuk opened his mouth to answer but something hit him. If he told her his real name it would mean that he could be exposed as a shinigami that turned into a human. That won't be any fun at all. If he was going to play a game…he needed a nickname. A new name for the new game.

But what would it be? It couldn't be just any name. It had to be something he identified himself with so that he wouldn't have any regrets when she gets accostumed to it further on. Yes, the bad thing about a self-given name was how easy it was for other names to pop out of no where much cooler than the one you gave yourself with.

"What's wrong? You don't have one?"

Ryuk suddenly felt stressed. He had to hold on to the conversation, but he needed a name quickly.

He thought about his time with Light and the video games he used to let him play just to distract the bored shinigami while he studied.

"It's Mario" he answered.

Misa tilted her head to a side, "Huh? _Mario_?"

Ryuk hesitated, thinking about withdrawing it but…nothing else popped into his head, "Yes, Mario."

Misa stared at him humming, "I think I've heard that name before but I don't remember where…."

It was better not to give her a clue of where it came from, "Well, a lot of huma- I mean, _people_ has it. It's a common name in the U.S."

"So you're a foreigner?"

"Light sent me here, remember?"

"…Oh. Right."

Misa turned on her heels and bend to pick up the black notebook that lay on the floor behind her. Ryuk thought about her memories but he relaxed. That wasn't the notebook she used back then so the memories won't come back. Misa stretched it out to him, "I think this is yours Mario"

Ryuk stared at her, "You're giving it to me?"

Misa blinked thoughtful, "Well, yeah…It's yours after all…"

The shinigami that turned to human felt puzzled. Should he take it or not? Well, she _was_ giving it to him, she wasn't handing out her ownership, she was just giving it to him, as in lending, because from the very moment it touched the earth and she touched it, it was hers.

She stretched out his human pale hand to grab it when Misa gasped and her eyes turned white. Ryuk froze. Misa gasped again when she looked back at him dazzled. When her eyes lowered she recognized the notebook on her hands.

It was a black leathered notebook, light by its few pages but heavy in intellectual power. On its forehead, silver carved letters smiled back at her: _Death Note. _

She remembered it. She remembered that notebook. She remembered Kira, the shinigamis, life spams and the power of death…

She was the Second Kira along with Light they intended to create an ideal world. But then she remembered Light's death: the fall of Kira and his dream to clean the world of evil. A tear fell over her cheek. Everything was gone. All his years of struggle, gone. Thanks to the Police. Thanks to N.

"I remember…"

Ryuk frowned, "Huh?"

Misa looked up at him, "I remember this Death Note, and Kira, and the shinigamis. Everything! It was all Light's plan wasn't it? He sent you here to make me remember? Did he?"

Ryuk was speechless. This wasn't supposed to happen. That wasn't Misa's Death Note; the Death Note Rem gave to her. It was Light's. How could her memories come back when it hadn't any memory of her?

"All this time I thought Light abandoned me…But I guess that with you here, he's trying to tell me to continue his work as Kira."

It wasn't part of the plan but, Ryuk had to admit that it sure was falling to place by itself, "Yes."

"Mario."

Ryuk felt odd at that. He needed to get accustomed to his new game name, "What is it?"

"Will you join me to finish what Light started?"

He giggled, foreseeing the game already moving. Now it was his turn to be a living protagonist of it.

"That's why I'm here." He lied.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading this! I will publish the secong chapter when the proofreading and the revising is finished! Please be patient!**


	2. Human

**II**

**Human**

Ryuk leaned closer into the mirror and regarded a young human in it. A human with pale and soft skin, light red eyes, purple lips and dark violet hair that ended over his shoulders. The young man on the mirror smiled back at him from ear to ear.

From what he knew about appearances, he could be known as attractive. He chuckled, brushing his hair between his new small fingers, flirting with his eyes at his new and improved face.

He turned his face, "Hey, Misa what do you think-?"

The girl was facing the television as its light outlined her head and shoulders; she was probably writing over the Death Note, oblivious to him. Ryuk scoffed, so she was back into action again so soon?

It was predictable for her to catch up with her old routine with the ownership without hesitation, but, Ryuk wondered what kind of energy she was using. An hour ago she was about to take the leap to hell, resolute, soulless and without regrets, leaving nothing behind. And it all seemed so aliened now with that eagerness and consistency…How could've Misa fallen so abruptly to rise so arbitrary.

Was it the mere fact that he mentioned that Light was watching her? Did that sore thought changed everything or was it just a matter of time before her eagerness to accomplish would run out?

This was becoming far more interesting for Ryuk.

He walked unto her side in the couch leaving the cup of tea, with the intention of forgetting it, and stared at the television and what she would do with the Death Note.

Once the News had begun, Misa brandished her pen, one inch over the paper as her face twisted in determination. When she began scrolling down the names she saw Ryuk thought about Light and how the lucky bastard was getting away with his purpose of purifying the world even after his defeat.

While the news continued on other topics Misa stretched out her arms over her head, as if killing meant nothing more than chore like homework. Killing had always been homework for Misa. She didn't had that ecstasy Light had when he wrote.

Light had been a shinigami by nature, that even though he wouldn't have dropped that Death Note on purpose, maybe some other shinigami might've done it and Light would have gotten it all the same. As some animals with wings were meant to fly, Light was meant to own a Death Note.

A big yawn that came out of Misa, which startled Ryuk, and made him return back to the present his human condition and to Misa right beside him.

"You hadn't told me anything since you gave me the Death Note." Misa observed the obvious; Ryuk didn't have anything to say to her other than asking her for apples. At that he sighed in nostalgia. When was he going to eat apples anyway?

"Are you shy?"

Ryuk thought a lot before answering, "Sometimes."

Misa smirked, "Well, you blush a lot."

"I-I what?" Ryuk jerked his face away, touching his new treacherous face. Damn its blood! He needed to control his emotions, because now the new face he had always left a mark of what was going inside his head. For the first time, Ryuk felt exposed.

For his disbelief, Misa snorted, "Don't be embarrassed! You won't be able to hide anything from me from now on, if we're going to work together."

Ryuk turned his eyes back to her in curiosity, "What do you have in mind?"

Misa blinked puzzled. She raised her eyes to the rooftop thoughtful, "Well, I was thinking about switching the Death Note to each other once in awhile or something like that… But we must be very careful if we don't want the police to catch us."

Ryuk nodded, "They already suspected you at least. The police could be a problem", this game was very promising.

As soon as the criminals are found dead, all the police's eyes would be fixed on Misa, the suspect of being the Second Kira.

In that instant Misa leaned her head back moaning, "Urgh, no matter what the police are always going to be in our way! Mario what should we do? As soon as the criminals die they are going to suspect that it was me!" she cried in sudden frustration. When Ryuk wondered if he had to make a lie right there, suddenly, Misa leaned her face over Ryuk's. The shinigami startled and, frightened, he crawled away on the couch as far as he could from Misa's face but she came closer. Ryuk had a hard knot on his throat and, with wide eyes, he felt petrified under her gaze. He had never been that scared in his life. She was so close he could smell her perfume all over him. "Did Light tell you anything about it? Did Light gave you any handy cap to prevent them? Did he leave you instructions, anything?"

Ryuk was speechless, too frightened by her closeness to utter a word or think.

"_Well_?" Misa demanded, growing frustrated and impatient.

The shinigami swallowed hard, "I-I…"

The pop idol growled in frustration, standing away from Ryuk who still couldn't breathe or move from his shock, because his body was so numb and the only thing that seemed to be alive was his heart, and it drove a thousand miles per hour. What the hell was this? Ryuk shook his head out of the daze.

"I can't risk Light's dream! I can't take that chance! I need to kill the police." She affirmed with every word, "Urgh, who am I kidding! I don't even know their full names!"

"You know, Misa," the woman turned around to Mario, who stared at her from across the couch, ": you _don't_ _have_ to follow Kira's thoughts"

"Huh?"

Ryuk closed his eyes, obligated to make himself clear, "Who said you had to follow Light's orders if the Death Note is _yours_ and _not_ his?"

"…Light sent the Death note back to me to finish out his work, that's what you said."

She's right. But how could he twist things up into his favor?

"But it's your Death Note now. Only you can decide what to do with it."

Misa stared at the Death Note left over the couch, between Mario and her, "I decided to follow Light's will. I want to clean the world from evil too!"

Ryuk stopped for a moment to think. What else could he tell her to make her change her mind, or at least, twist things around to make this more interesting that it already was. Or more likely, try out his new power as Light's new fake spokesperson.

"Then who says you had to do it alone?" yes that could be it.

Misa tilted her head to a side, "I have _you_"

No, wrong direction, "I mean _other_ than _me_."

Misa stared at him puzzled for long minutes, "You mean like an army?"

Ryuk thought before answering, "Yeah, pretty much."

The pop idol arched a brow and hummed thoughtfully. By that time, the only thing Ryuk could do was smile.

It was a long and awkward silence until Misa rose a finger, "I think that could work!"

Ryuk frowned, "Really? I mean…of course it can."

At that moment a telephone rang, drawing their attention back at it. Misa leaned over the crouch's arm to reach the telephone, leaving all her behind facing Ryuk who had to stand and walk away or he'll lose his cool, "Hello?" there was a wondering pause before she straightened up abruptly in surprise, "Oh, it's you-!...No, I'm in my apartment…What? The NHL wants to interview me? ...What? No! But, I'm busy… What do you mean? I can do whatever I want with my carrier! Can't you tell them to-? AW, I don't care! ...You're my manager, MANAGE IT!" and she plunged the phone with all the might of her tone.

Ryuk stared at her as she straightened up and turned to him with a renewed smile.

"What was that all about?"

"Oh, nothing. Being a celebrity is a pain…So, you were saying?"

Ryuk said, "Got any apples?"

Misa startled at the question, "What?"

"Apples. You got any?"

"…At the fridge…"

Mario smiled and walked towards the kitchen. When he opened the cold storage and stuck his head inside, he felt Misa over his shoulder: he identified her perfume almost instantly, "Ehh, what's wrong…?"

The pop idol had a thoughtful frown on her face, "You remind me of someone…"

Mario's eyes widened. Has his acting been that good until now?

"Oh, really? ...Well who ever he is, he must be handsome…", and then he spotted the red fruit and grabbed it with a joyful smile.

. . .

A red Tokyo Tower made out of Lego reached the far ceiling above of the SPK. Below a yellow airplane flied gracefully through the air like a ghost as the teenager recreated the rumble of its motor playfully. His white stark hair curled over his eyes and in the back of his nape, matching with his white long-sleeved shirt and blue jeans. Around him Lego toys scattered, unused.

The agent Halle walked unto the teenager, "Near" the boy continued imitating the airplane's motor sound as he made it swim through the air, "Kira's back."

"I know." Near said, driving the toy plane under the tower, "Or more likely, the Second Kira is back."

Agent Halle wondered how long did he knew before she noticed the Lego character of Misa Amane standing under the Tokyo Tower and in front of Near's feet. She also noticed that next to her stood a toy version of a black shinigami.

"Do you think it's the work of that shinigami? The shinigami you saw at the Yellow Box?"

Near made the airplane land in front of the tower. The tall and black shinigami smiled back at him from the back of his memory. That ear to ear, fish-faced grin never left his dreams. "Who else would've been if it's the Second Kira. I get that the shinigami found a second opportunity and dropped another notebook."

"But isn't it suicide? She must've known by now that we knew that she had used a Death Note before and that if deaths kept occurring we've might known from the start that it was her"

"…Which drives me to the conclusion that roles have been switched."

"What?"

"I think that the shinigami is no longer an audience but a player." Near grabbed the shinigami doll close to his face, "After all, things aren't meant to happen the same twice"

* * *

**Sorry is short...I had little time this week.**

**Grammar corrections are welcomed. I would very much appreciate reviews!**


End file.
